PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 35:Joslyn's Visit
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Joslyn, Margaux's (Python) friend from Detroit, comes to Sparkyville to finally meet Lucy face to face, and reunite with Linus, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Franklin, Melanie, Snoopy, and Freddy Fabulous, whom she met at Camp Remote. She also meets the other Serpent Sisters, Cobra and Rattler. Peppermint Patty "aces" her final exam again.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 35: Joslyn's Visit

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO SPARKYVILLE, JOSLYN!**

The Van Pelt siblings were getting ready for the weekend. They had a lot planned. Lucy and Schroeder were going to watch a movie at the theater, Linus and Eudora were getting together with Charlie Brown and Frieda for a picnic, and Rerun was going to watch some TV with Piper. So to say that they had a lot going on for the weekend was an understatement.

"Linus, have you seen my favorite cap?" asked Rerun.

"No I haven't, Rerun," Linus responded. "Ask Lucy. She may know."

Rerun went to Lucy's room, where she was brushing her hair. "Lucy, have you seen my cap?" he asked.

"I haven't, Rerun," said Lucy. "Have you looked in your room at all?"

"I did, but I didn't see it anywhere," said Rerun.

"I swear you're always losing things, Rerun," sighed Lucy. "After I get done here, I'll help you look for it." Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Linus. He went towards the door. When he opened it, he saw a familiar face from camp.

"Hi, Linus."

"JOSLYN?!" said a surprised Linus. "When did you get here?!"

"Last night," said Joslyn. "I'm staying with Margaux's mother."

"Who is it, Linus?" asked Lucy, coming into the room.

"A new old friend," Linus replied.

"Good grief!" exclaimed Lucy. "Joslyn! You're here!"

"Hi, Lucy," greeted Joslyn. "We finally meet face to face."

"She got in last night," said Linus. "She's staying with Python's mother."

"Well come on in, Jos," said a happy Lucy. "So what brings you to town all the way from Detroit?"

"Well, I wanted to see where Margaux was buried and pay my respects," Joslyn replied. "Also, in addition to your brother, I wanted to catch up with my campmates from Camp Remote."

"Well I can say Charlie Brown, Frieda, and the others are going to be surprised to see you," said Linus. "We also have other friends you'd like to meet, including the other Serpent Sisters."

"I can't wait to see my new friends again," said a happy Joslyn.

"Hey what's happening?" said Rerun, who had just entered the room. "Hey, aren't you Joslyn, Margaux's friend from Detroit?"

"I am," Joslyn replied. "So glad to finally meet you, Rerun."

"She got into town last night, Rerun," said Linus.

"She's staying with Margaux's mom while she's here," added Lucy.

"Awesome!" said an excited Rerun. And for the rest of the afternoon, the Van Pelts and Joslyn got caught up with each other. She would see Charlie Brown and the rest the next day.

Around that same time, Peppermint Patty was studying really hard, as she had a big final exam the following week. Franco was with her helping out, as was Marcie and Hans, who were also studying together. Patty wanted to keep her better grades going and she knew the only thing that could maintain a good GPA was to study hard.

"Never in a million years would I thought I ever see you study this hard, sir," observed Marcie.

"I never thought I could get anything other than a D minus, Marcie," Patty responded. "But I wanted to keep the momentum I built from last year going. I almost relapsed earlier after Penelope's passing, but I'm now back on track."

"Well I'm glad you are, sir," said Marcie.

"Yah, wir auch*," added Franco and Hans.

"Okay, back to the books," said a determined Patty. "If I'm going to get any grade on this exam, other than a D minus, I need to study hard." And they all got back to studying for the exam.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A REUNION FOR THE AGES**

(*) "Yeah, us too."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: TOGETHER AGAIN**

Charlie Brown, Frieda, Snoopy, Eudora, Franklin, Melanie, Freddy Fabulous, Schroeder, Cobra, and Rattler were all at Joe's Café. They were waiting on the Van Pelt siblings to show up. They all wondered why they wanted all of them to meet there. Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans all walked in and saw them.

"Hey gang," greeted Patty. "What's going on?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," said Charlie Brown. "Lucy and Linus told us to meet them here."

"Linus and I, along with Charles and Frieda, were supposed to go on a picnic today," added Eudora. "He said plans had slightly changed and that he and Lucy would explain when they got here."

"And we just arrived," announced Lucy. "The reason I called you all here is because we have a visitor that just arrived the night before. We all know her and is connected to my fellow Serpent Sister Python." And Joslyn walked in behind Lucy and Linus.

"Hi everyone!" said Joslyn with a smile.

"JOSLYN?!" said a shocked Charlie Brown.

"Well I'll be!" said a happy Franklin.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed an excited Frieda. "How are you, Jos?!" And all of Joslyn's old campmates greeted her.

"It's so good to see all of you again," said Joslyn.

"How long are you here for?" asked Freddy.

"About a week," said Joslyn. "I'm staying with Margaux's mother while I'm here. And we'll have plenty of time to hang out."

"That is great, Joslyn," said Charlie Brown. "By the way, these are our friends Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, Hans, and Schroeder."

"Heya, Jos!" said Patty. "So you're the one who's Margaux's friend from Detroit."

"That's me," said Joslyn.

"And you have met Cobra and Rattler on Webchat," said Lucy.

"Finally nice to meet you face to face, Joslyn," said Cobra.

"Same here," agreed Joslyn.

"So I heard about how you all stuck it to those bullies at Camp Remote," said Patty.

"Yeah, we did," said Joslyn. "But Charles made it all happen."

"I remember," said Marcie. "From what Charles told us, he had called up Heather and she, along with Snoopy, helped thwart those guys from doing major harm."

"That's pretty much it," said Frieda. "But come on over, Jos. We have a lot to catch up on." And Joslyn joined the kids. She was happy to be back with her friends from camp, and making new friends in the process. Things were going to be great with her there.

**NEXT CHAPTER: EXAM TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: TAKE THE TEST!**

The day of the exam had arrived and Peppermint Patty was focused. She had studied hard and prepared for what was to come. She didn't goof off or just spend all weekend watching sports. She was serious about passing this exam and not getting a D minus. She wanted to maintain the momentum she had gained from the previous year. The exam was handed to the students and everyone began.

Patty worked on her exam for what felt like forever, but was determined to do good, and impress her teacher again. She was answering the questions, but rather than make guesses like she did in the past, she thought out her answers, mad sure they were right, and then wrote them down. It was obvious that she had come a long way from her days of sleeping in class and getting bad grades. Though it really started when she and Marcie went to Germany on Foreign Exchange where they first met Hans and Franco. While it started out with her sleeping in class and guessing her answers, once she realized that she could relax and didn't have to worry about being by herself like she would have back home when her father worked late, she began to get better sleep and focused on her work. So when she and Marcie got back, Patty started staying with Marcie at her house the nights her father worked late, thus making it easier for her to focus on her studies.

Once she got done with her exam, Patty it to the teacher and hoped for a good grade. While she never expected to be valedictorian or even the smartest student in school, she wanted to at least have a decent showing on her tests and assignments. She even stopped blaming Charlie Brown for any shortcomings that would happen to her. She realized that all of that was no one else's fault but her own. Her personality was also improving, as a result. She could still be impulsive, but she would also stop herself and make sure what she was doing would benefit others and her. Also when something didn't go her way, she wouldn't blow up or be in denial anymore. Plus it also helped having a boyfriend in Franco to keep her grounded.

Later that day, Patty, Franco, Marcie, and Hans were with Charlie Brown and Frieda at Sparkyville Park, discussing the exams they all were taking.

"We had an exam today, too," said Charlie Brown. "It must be district-wide."

"I think so too, Chuck," Patty responded. "I just hope I did good. I'm not expecting a miracle or anything; just something other than a D minus."

"Well, with how you've been studying you should do fine, Patty," said Frieda.

"Frieda's right, sir," added Marcie. "You've been doing way better than you have in the past."

"True," said Patty, "but I just don't want to revert back to my dumbness."

"As long as you keep studying and coming over to my place when you dad works late, there should be no problems," said Marcie.

"Well here's hoping you do get a good grade, Patty," said Charlie Brown.

"Thanks, Chuck," said Patty. And the kids continued to talk about the upcoming summer and what their plans were.

Meanwhile, Joslyn was with Lucy, Cobra, and Rattler. They went to Sam's Auto Salvage Yard where Python lost her life that night the Lizard Ladies confronted them and the Spiders. They wanted to share with Joslyn everything that had happened to them and her friend so she understood everything that happened to her friend. They stood outside the salvage yard, as they didn't want to go in there due to its history.

"So this is the place where it happened," said Joslyn.

"Yeah, this is it," said Lucy, somberly.

"It's been over a year, but it still feels like it happened yesterday," added Cobra.

"Is the girl who shot Margaux, Anaconda, still in the juvenile facility?" asked Joslyn.

"She is, Jos," Rattler answered. "We don't know when she'll get out. Because Python was never her intended target and because she made a deal with the prosecutor, she was only charged with involuntary manslaughter as a juvenile. So she could get out as soon as this year, depending on how she behaved while locked up."

"If and when she does get out," Lucy said, "she can't contact us or be around us, or she goes back." And the girls walked away from the salvage yard. They didn't want to stay there any longer, as it brought bad memories back to them. Unbeknownst to the girls, Gertrude, aka Gertie, the girl who helped out Tarantula in setting up the Serpents and Spiders, was watching from her father's office. She then began writing on a piece of paper. On it read "Escape Plan".

**NEXT CHAPTER: VISITING PYTHON**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: HELLO, OLD FRIEND**

Lucy and the Serpent Sisters brought Joslyn to Python's gravesite. This was the first time Joslyn would see her old friend after she left Detroit for Sparkyville. Of course she would be six feet under, so it would be her grave that she would see. Once they approached it, Joslyn got chills all over her body. She saw the tombstone. On it read:

_Here lies_

_Margaux Jean Holt_

_Loving daughter and friend_

Joslyn was standing at the grave of her old best friend. Lucy, Cobra, and Rattler stood back to give Joslyn some time to herself with Margaux. After gathering her thoughts she began…

"Margaux? It's me, Joslyn. I came from Detroit to see you. Lucy had told me about what happened to you. She had fulfilled your promise to try to return the jewelry box to me, but I told her to keep it to instead return the locket with the picture of us that we took while at the carnival. You remember that? Anyway, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for our falling out and how I treated you after you moved here. I was influenced by your old, so-called 'friends' back in Detroit. I did miss you, though. But now it's too late, isn't it?

"Lucy told me about that night in the salvage yard with those Lizard Ladies and all, and how your friend Anaconda turned on you. Lucy said you saved her life when you pushed her out the way, but you ended up getting the bullet. Oh, Margaux, I feel so rotten for how I acted after you left! I should have never said those things to you! I wish I could make amends with you, but now it's too late! I'm so sorry, Margaux! P-Please forgive me!" And Joslyn broke down crying. Lucy and the Serpents, also shedding tears, comforted Joslyn.

"If it's any consolation, Jos," sobbed Lucy, "Margaux had already forgave you before she died." And the girls hugged each other, overcome with emotion. All of them had finally had some kind of closure over the situation.

A little while later, Lucy and Joslyn walked into the Van Pelt home. Linus and Eudora were doing some homework. Linus had just finished tutoring Sally, so he was doing his own homework now. He took notice at the two girls who looked emotionally drained.

"Hey, you two," he greeted.

"Is everything okay?" asked a concerned Eudora.

"Yeah, everything's fine," said Lucy softly.

"We visited Margaux's grave today," said Joslyn, now hoarse from crying.

"Oh boy," sighed Linus.

"So you finally went to see your friend, eh?" said Eudora.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "Joslyn wanted to see Python's grave. We really don't want to talk too much about it right now, but don't worry. We're okay. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Linus.

"Positive," assured Lucy.

"Okay then." And Linus and Eudora went back to studying. Lucy and Joslyn went into the den to watch some TV. Joslyn would stay for dinner at the Van Pelts before going back to the Holt household. She wouldn't tell Python's mother about visiting her daughter's grave, so not to upset her.

**NEXT CHAPTER: IT'S AN "A"!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: PEPPERMINT PATTY; GRADE "A" STUDENT?!**

Peppermint Patty nervously waited for her exam to get back to her. She didn't expect to ace her exam, but to at least get a halfway decent grade on it; maybe a C plus or a B minus. She just wanted to get any grade higher than a D minus. That would make her happy. The teacher began handing back the exams to the students. Melanie got hers and managed to scrape by with a D plus. In her case, that was a miracle. Franklin scored an A on his. Marcie, of course, got an A plus. Patty shook nervously.

"What did you get, sir?" asked Marcie.

Patty looked at the exam to see the grade she got. Her nervousness immediately turned to happiness. She said with excitement, "I got an A plus! I actually got an A plus on my exam, Marcie! I passed!"

"I'm so happy for you, Patty!" said a happy Franklin.

"Me too, sir!" added Marcie. "You've come a long way from being a D minus student."

"I know, Marcie," said a tearful Patty. "Ever since our trip to Germany a few years back, I wanted to do better than I have in the past. And I'll continue to do my homework and study when I can."

"I always wanted to hear you say that, sir," said Marcie.

"Likewise," added Franklin.

"We need to celebrate this," said Patty. "I'll call Chuck and some of the others to join us at Joe's for this after school." And Patty looked at her exam with pride. She had finally become a model student.

At Joe's Café a while later, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Eudora, Sally, Michael, Lucy, Schroeder, and Joslyn joined Patty, Franco, Marcie, Hans, Franklin, Melanie, Dolores, and Jose for celebrating Patty's passing the exam with flying colors.

"We're happy for you, Patty," said Frieda.

"We all are," added Charlie Brown.

"Thanks, everyone," said Patty. "And I will try to continue my streak of getting good grades. I don't ever want to go back to being a D minus girl."

"I don't blame you, Patricia," said Lucy.

"So how have you liked our town so far, Joslyn?" asked Charlie Brown.

"I've enjoyed it immensely, Charles," said Joslyn. "I even went with Lucy and her friends to see Margaux's grave yesterday. I was glad I went."

"We all were," added Lucy. "I finally feel like we have some sort of closure on that chapter of our lives."

"That's great, Lucille," said Patty. "Oh, and Jos, if you ever want to do anything baseball-related, let me know."

"I was told of you," said Joslyn. "Something about being able to strike Charles out with three pitches?"

"Yeah, that's me," giggled Patty.

"Ahem," coughed an embarrassed Charlie Brown. "Anyway, again great job on passing your exam, Patty."

"Thanks, Chuck," Patty replied. And the gang all chatted and ate their meals. They were proud of Peppermint Patty doing so much better. And now with her father dating Colleen, her life was starting to finally come together.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHEN ONE LEAVES…**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: …ANOTHER ONE RETURNS**

The week had flown by, and it was time for Joslyn to return to Detroit. All of the gang were there to see her off. She was happy to finally meet Lucy and the Serpent Sisters face to face, and to reunite with her campmates Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Eudora, Franklin, Melanie, Snoopy, Woodstock, and Freddy. She was also happy to meet new friends like Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, Hans, Dolores, Jose, Claudia*, and Thibault, to name a few.

"Well it time for me to go," Joslyn announced. "I had so much fun this week. It was nice to see all of you and to make more new friends. You guys are the best."

"Thanks, Joslyn," said a happy Lucy. "I'm so glad you came to visit."

"I am, too," added Charlie Brown. "Don't be a stranger now?"

"I won't, Charles," assured Joslyn. "I will be back later this year. And I'll have a surprise for all of you when I return. But for now, I'll see you in a few months!"

"Goodbye, Joslyn!" shouted the kids. Snoopy gave her a kiss on the hand and she entered the bus. When she took her seat, she waved at her friends, and they waved back. She would treasure the moments she spent with them.

_And I never thought I'd feel this way_

_And as far as I'm concerned_

_I'm glad I got the chance to say_

_That I do believe, I love you_

_And if I should ever go away_

_Well, then close your eyes and try_

_To feel the way we do today_

_And then if you can remember_

_Keep smiling, keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_For good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

_Well, you came in loving me_

_And now there's so much more I see_

_And so by the way_

_I thank you_

_Oh and then for the times when we're apart_

_Well, then close your eyes and know_

_The words are coming from my heart_

_And then if you can remember_

_Keep smiling and keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_In good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

_Keep smiling, keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_For good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

_Keep smiling, keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_Cause I tell you, that's what friends are for_

_Whoa, good times and the bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

Later that night at the bus station, another bus pulled in to the docking area. A lot of people got off the bus. One was a young girl with a bow in her brown hair. She grabbed her suitcase from the side compartment and walked into the night. She knew where she was going. She heard her cell phone ring and she answered it.

"Hello?" she said. "Oh hi, nana. Yeah I just got into Sparkyville. I'm on my way to your house now. But you're not the only one I'm looking forward to seeing. Yep. That's him. As happy as I am to spend some time with you, nana, I really can't wait to see my Brownie Charles!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

"**That's What Friends Are For"** written by Burt Bacharach and Carol Bayer Sager

© Warner/Chappell Music, Inc.


End file.
